In a wire harness being wired in a vehicle such as an automobile, it is usual. that an electric wire is covered by a shield member, for example, for a protection against noise from outside. The shield member is made of a braided wire, a metallic foil, or the like. A shield member made of the latter type of metallic foil is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.